


T. Hiddy: Zombie Hunter Extraordinaire

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [27]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, i know it seems like it's about zombies but it's really not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Series: Blips and Blurbs [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 2





	T. Hiddy: Zombie Hunter Extraordinaire

**_T.HIDDY - ZOMBIE HUNTER EXTRAORDINAIRE._ **

  
Those were the cards he’d had made right at the start - half as a means to provide humor, half to legitimately promote his business. He’s only got one left now, tucked safely in his wallet. Not quite sure why he carries the billfold around with him anymore. Not like there’s a need, now.

Old habits.

His hair has grown long as a result of an extended period without cutting it, and is currently secured by a bandanna. It’s gotten matted as a result of a lack of time to properly wash. He’d meant to cut it back again to make things a little easier but - as usual - his attention had been elsewhere. Who had the time anymore, since the virus spread?‏

 _She_ didn’t like it. _She_ said it was a potential hazard - that _they_ could use his longer locks to ensnare him and _then_ where would they be? The crossbow wouldn’t do him much good at that point. Once they have you…

Her point was valid. He’d cut it all off the next time they stopped. No time now. Now they are hurrying on towards safety.

Well – she _had_ expressed such opinions. And she _had_ been right.

Oh how he missed her.

“Yes!” He scribbles excitedly in his notepad as he sits at his desk. It’s loss that drives him to keep his hair shorn, afterwards. The backstory could be alluded to in little moments. He could wear the bandanna around his arm, or around his neck… Maybe they could manage the matted hair in flashbacks with a wig [ _wigs, always with the wigs_ ] if they thought it worthy of including in the movie? 


End file.
